1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic subject determination method, to a program product for photographic subject determination, and to a camera.
2. Description of Related Art
An image-capturing device of the following type is per se known. This image-capturing device specifies the position of a photographic subject on the basis of an AF area selected by the user, and performs processing for focus adjustment upon this specified subject (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2004-205885).